splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim ARMS
Splat Tim ARMS is a fighting game spin-off of Splat Tim. The game is set to release on April 2019 for Nintendo Switch and Pc/Steam. It is a crossover between the Splat Tim series and the popular Nintendo-produced fighting game ARMS. Fighters The game will feature fighters in teams of 4 as well as individuals Splat Team * Splat Tim * Splat Tina * Splat Barry * Splat Adam Lank Team * Lank * Zeldie * Da King * Gwonom Dong Dong team * Dong Dong * Ken * Fei Fei * Terminator Filthy Frank team * Filthy Frank II * Pink Guy * Papa Franku * Lotus President team * Barack Obama * Vladmir Putin * Donald Trump * Kim Jong Un Villans team * Wario * Yung Venuz * Waluigi * Lord TARTAR CAVE team * Reco * nExy * Z-002 Saya * Tiara ARMS team * Spring Man * Ribbon Girl Individuals * Knuckles the Echidna * Doctor Julian Robotnik * Whopper Jr. * Peter Griffin * Gordon Freeman(Steam Exclusive) Custom Character races * Inkling/Octoling * Mii/Xbox avatar (based on console) * Hooman * Elves * Dwarves DLC Characters As of the release of the game, there are 16 DLC characters available for ¢50 each. Tecmo Koei pack * Ryu Hayabusa * Sanzang * Naotora Ii * Ayane Horror Pack * Jason Voorhees * Freddy Krueger * Xenomorphs Lazy town pack * Robbie Rotten * Sportacus * Stingy Takken pack * Kazuya * Yoshimitsu * Heihachi * Liam Neeson Individuals * 8-Bit Splat Tim * Will Smith * Revolver Ocelot * Shia Labeouf * Hina(Hibachi) Gameplay From the gameplay shown off so far,it plays more like a traditional 2d fighter than ARMS.There is going to be 4 different fights you can have: * Team match(Team of 4,similar to KOF 2001) * Single match(Normal 1v1) * Tag match(Teams of 3,similar to KOF 2003,but with no leader system) * Simultaneous battle(Similar to Dramatic battle in the Street Fighter Alpha series) There is also a story mode in the game that unlocks some characters but there is so far no info on the plot. Trivia * Sakurai is very mad that the game is on Steam and PC. In fact, he's so mad right now he's burning Splat Tim plushies. * Terminator has some differences in his moves,he uses 1 hand for the fireball,uses is left arm from his rising upper,and his hurricane kick is airborne * CAVE is developing an Dodonpachi sequel with Splat Tim in it as a thank you for obtaing the rights to their charaters * This is the first game where Dong Dong Never Die characters are in 3D,this lead to the creation of Dong Dong Never Die Gaiden * Sazuki Uchiha appears as a unobtainable character in the game files. He was scrapped because the devs forgot how to code while coding him. Rejected Box Art The following box art was rejected because the developers were too lazy to change the Wii U logo and ec label, Category:Games Category:Spin-offs